


The visitor.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animals, Caring, Cheeky Gwaine, Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Arthur, Gwaine has ARRIVED, Harm to Animals, Injury, M/M, Robbery, Understanding, Worry, angry arthur, learning, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur's friend from Uni arrives at Arthur's mansion to get accommodation as he is low on money. Arthur begrudgingly obliges and shenanigans ensue.





	The visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient and kind. I know this is a lot slower than my other series but it's become very busy recently and my drive to write is a little slower than normal. But i have been thinking about it a lot and i won't let go of this one. I adore 'robot Merlin' a lot and have been thinking of this kind of fanfic for years now. So to finally be able to write a fanfic of it, be it not the best work, is still a lot of fun. :) The strangest part is trying to put what i want out of this fanfic into it, it's a lot harder than it looks xD

Arthur woke up to the doorbell ringing. 

“I’ll get it!” Called Merlin, who wiped his hands clean of flour and walked over to the door and opened it a crack to see a man standing there, holding a large duffer bag that was looped behind his back casually. He sported sunglasses and brown, greasy hair. “Hello?”

His sudden grin made Merlin a little frightened, shrinking back into the mansion slightly. 

“Hi, I’m Gwaine. Nice to meet ‘cha…” He said, offering Merlin a hand.

Merlin opened the door more and looked down and hesitantly shook it. 

“So, what’s a pretty lad like you doing in a place like this?” He asked, his smile softer now.

“I uh…” Merlin gulped thickly. “I’m Arthur’s roommate.”

“Oh? Didn’t know Arthur had a roommate. Guess the bugger is finally realizing that socializing is a good thing.” He said and moved the bag to the side of his leg. “Can I come in now?”

“Not until Arthur says so.” Merlin said and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Merlin. He’s just an old friend from Uni. Gwaine Greene…never thought I’d see the day.” Arthur said and offered him a firm handshake. 

Merlin moved away, letting Gwaine in who let go of his bag, it landed with a loud thud. 

“Can I stay here for a couple ‘a days?” He asked, flicking his hair back. 

“Why? Low on money again from your travels?” Arthur asked, raising a brow. “I told you, I’m not going to support your life style and give you money all the time.”

“I know. I just missed your ugly muck so I decided to come over and say Hi.” Gwaine smirked, snaking an arm around Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him into a one armed hug. 

“Yeah, yeah. Heard that before. Is this is the moment I hand you money and a room?” Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

“Oh buddy, I thought you’d never ask.” Gwaine said and patted Arthurs back. “Don’t worry mate, I’ll pay you back.”

“You always do and I appreciate it but it still pisses me off regardless.” Arthur said and looked at Merlin. “Go to the safe, get out one hundred pounds for our friend here.”

Merlin nodded and went upstairs.

“So, whose the cutie?” Gwaine asked, hands in his pockets and facing Arthur fully.

“Off limits.” Arthur replied. 

“Odd name…foreigner fella then?” Gwaine asked innocently.

“Don’t play dumb, Gwaine. I know what your after.” Arthur warned with a playful, knowing smile.

“Percy baby told me you were building somethin’…is that it?” Gwaine asked, nodding at the stairs.

“It is Merlin and he is mine.” Arthur said firmly, his smile gone.

“Merlin huh….pretty name. Fuckable?” Gwaine asked.

Arthur growled low. 

“What…is it yours then?” Gwaine asked. “Am I supposed to ask your permission to fuck him?” Gwaine asked and smirked. “My my…”

Merlin came down the stairs with the money. “I got it.” He said, walking up to Arthur. “What’s wrong? Your upset.”

“I’m just pushing his buttons.” Gwaine smiled. 

Merlin handed Arthur the money and the man counted them before handing it to Gwaine. 

Gwaine stuffed it in his back pocket. “Merlin right?”

“Don’t.” Arthur snapped.

Merlin looked at him. “Uh…yes…”

“You look very handsome you know.” Gwaine said. 

“Uh…thank you?” Merlin said, confused. 

“So you see yourself as a human do you?” Gwaine asked.

“Don’t you dare.” Arthur snarled. 

“I know I am a robot but…I want to be more than that…I want to be a human, I feel like a human so I am a human. Arthur wants me to be a human and learn so that’s what I’ll be…so I ask you…to please treat me as one.” Merlin said firmly. 

Gwaine nodded, holding up his hands. “Of course, of course.”

Arthur seemed to relax at that but not by much.

“So…Merlin…have you ever kissed anyone?” 

Arthur spluttered, seeming offended. 

“Uh…no.” Merlin said slowly, thinking.

“Can I kiss you?” Gwaine asked, taking a step closer.

Arthur’s teeth set then, glaring at Gwaine firmly.

“I…I don’t know.” Merlin said. “I don’t know you…”

“Ah, of course my little angel. Fair enough. I’m sorry if I scared you, my little bird.” He purred softly. 

“He is not your little bird.” Arthur said firmly, pulling Merlin closer. “He’s…” Arthur said and froze up.

“He’s what, Arthur?” Gwaine asked, his eyes were firm and knowing.

“M…Mine.” Arthur said firmly. “So back off.”

Gwaine grinned brightly. “Took you long enough, Princess.”

Merlin blushed deeply, staring at Arthur. 

Arthur blinked and nervously looked at Merlin, his shoulders lifting slightly.

“I…you…see me as yours?” Merlin asked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I wanted you to…enjoy your life more till…i…would tell you.” Arthur responded. 

Merlin sighed. “Arthur…it’s too soon.”

“I know…I know.” Arthur groaned, rubbing his eyelids with his fingers, frowning. “Fuck, Merlin. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. You created me…so of course you’re going to make something that you find appealing to you. I just…I was just made…so I need to learn what I see as handsome…my kind of handsome. I want to fall in love…this is too quick, Arthur. I’m sorry.” Merlin said as softly and as gently as he could, rubbing Arthur’s arm.

Arthur took a deep breath. “No, your right. Thank you…Merlin. I appreciate your honesty.”

Merlin smiled. 

“Look mate, I’m sorry for…making an issue of this. I should go.” Gwaine said, backing off.

“No, you’re already here. Stay in your usual room, Gwaine. Merlin can carry on with his baking.” Arthur said, waving his hand slightly. 

“It was meant to be a surprise.” Merlin mumbled, blushing. 

Arthur smiled at him. “I’m sure whatever you have made, it’s going to be delicious.”

Gwaine took his bag and walked off, head bent down.

“Is he ok?” Merlin asked, eyeing the man. 

“Eh…he gets carried away and when the weight of the situation hits him and he realizes the shit he has caused, he always feels bad. But knowing that sod, he’ll be up and about in no time.” Arthur said and patted Merlin’s back before going back to his room. 

Merlin went back to the kitchen and finished making the cake. 

Eventually dinnertime came around and they all sat together at the table.

Arthur munched happily on the meal Merlin prepared while the robot quietly drank a cup of oil through a straw to loosen his joins. 

Gwaine happily tucked into his food, humming in delight. “Merlin, this is seriously good.”

Merlin nodded at Gwaine shyly. “Thank you, Gwaine.”

Arthur finished and swallowed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Try with less salt next time.”

Merlin scoffed. “Prat.”

Gwaine chuckled at Arthur’s surprised expression.

“Did you just insult me?” Arthur asked, shocked. “You called me a rude name.”

“Yes and it suits you perfectly.” Merlin said as he continued to drink.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile. “Your learning but remember to learn good manners too.”

“Fine…but you could have said something nice too you know.” Merlin grumbled, looking away.

“I’m sorry…it was delicious and the spice was good. Well done Merlin.”

Gwaine watched as a slow grin grew on Merlin’s face, clearly pleased with himself. 

Arthur blushed and took the plates before cleaning them in the kitchen. 

Merlin held the cup, staring at Arthur thoughtfully, sipping happily.

“So, Merlin…” Gwaine said, his finger rubbing a wet spot where his cold drink had been placed. “Is he treating you well?”

“Oh...very well. Thank you.” Merlin said and smiled at Gwaine. “He’s really nice to me.”

“If he ever causes you trouble…you just call me ok?” Gwaine asked and took out his business card and handed it over to Merlin who took it, inspecting it. He hummed lightly in approval over the card and tucked it in his pocket. 

Gwaine smiled happily, watching Merlin. “You know…you two already act like an old married couple.”

“I’m surprised as well…” Merlin stated.

Gwaine lifted his head more. 

“We haven’t known each other for long and I’m already comfortable around him.” Merlin said and looked back at Arthur as he wiped the plates dry.

“Your confused then?” Gwaine asked. 

Merlin nodded. “I guess we fit well together, that’s why we work so well.”

“It was like you were made for him.” Gwaine said.

Merlin scoffed. “Funny.”

“It’s true though, isn’t it?” Gwaine asked.

“I read his computer, what he wanted out of my existence. He wanted me to be innocent but perfect and honestly, I’m clumsy and I know dirty things and he still likes me…I’m unruly and I call him out and he doesn’t mind it. It’s strange, I’m not what he expected me to be yet he accepts me anyways.” Merlin said thoughtfully.

“A human quality some people possess. Those types of people accept others as they are.” Gwaine explained. 

Merlin nodded slowly, staring at nothing, as if he wasn’t there but somewhere else, far away.

Gwaine snapped his fingers together in front of his face, causing Merlin to yelp and drop his cup, causing the contents to spill on the counter and onto Merlin’s face.

Arthur turned around and sighed, grabbing a napkin and went over, Gwaine cleaned off the table surface area while Arthur cupped Merlin’s face, gently cleaning off the dirt as Merlin stared up at him quietly, his body calm under Arthur’s gaze.

Gwaine smiled sadly to himself and finished cleaning before quietly removing himself from the table and went to his room, softly closing the door.

Merlin closed his eye as Arthur cleaned off a spot of black oil from his eyelid. 

“There we go…all done.” Arthur said, moving away. 

Merlin smiled happily. “Thank you.”

Arthur stroked his hair. “Anytime.”

Merlin watched him happily and took in a breath. “Gwaine’s gone.”

“Guess he needed to do something.” Arthur said. “Why don’t we take a walk in the park?”

Merlin nodded and got up as Arthur grabbed his coat.

“Gwaine were off for an hour!” Arthur called as they walked to the door.

Merlin opened the door for Arthur and they took a slow stroll to the park as Merlin admired the trees and streets. 

“OH! Arthur that’s a squirrel!” Merlin grinned, grabbing onto Arthur’s jacket, tugging it as one darted up a nearby tree. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty cute. If you get nuts they will feed off of your hand and will crawl onto you. Same with birds.” Arthur said happily. 

Merlin grinned happily and rushed over to the park entrance and Arthur happily followed.   
Arthur bought nuts at a nearby store and walked over to Merlin as the robot stared at an old tree. “Here, open your hands, Cup them together.”

Merlin turned around and looked down at Arthur’s hand and did what he was told and Arthur emptied the nuts gently onto Merlin’s hand, lightly shaking the packet before folding the hole closed and tucked the packet into his pocket. 

“Go on, feed the animals.” Arthur said with an encouraging smile. “But I won’t tell you how.”

Merlin nodded and noticed a bird pecking an old chip on the ground and Merlin slowly approached it and knelt down slowly before grabbing the bird by it’s neck at lightening speed. 

“Merlin, no!” Arthur rushed over at the man while the bird desperately flapped it’s wings. 

Merlin looked up, confused as he still held it in his hand. “But if I don’t do this it’ll fly away.”

“That’s part of the experience and your scaring it. You could kill it. Let it go now.” Arthur said firmly.

Merlin sighed and opened his hand and the bird flew off quickly towards a nearby tree and landed, ruffling it’s feathers. 

Merlin pouted and stood. “Did I do a bad thing?”

“Yes. You did…look. You need to handle animals more gently. They are fragile.” Arthur explained. “Just…do it like this see?”

Arthur took out more nuts and emptied it into his hand before kneeling down and a bird nearby scurried over to him before stopping halfway. 

“Come on…it’s ok. I won’t hurt you.” Arthur said softly. 

It slowly approached him and Arthur lowered his hand more and the bird began to eat the nuts from his hand and flew away.

“There…see…you need to be calm and gentle and patient.” Arthur said. 

Merlin nodded. “Sorry.”

“You’ll do better next time. I should have explained it to you first, I’m sorry.” Arthur said and stroked Merlin’s hair gently. 

Merlin offered him a weak smile and knelt down and another bird quickly looked up before rushing over and pecked quickly at the nuts. 

Merlin let out a breath, smiling. “Arthur look!”

“Good. See how better that was?” Arthur said happily. 

Merlin nodded, staring at the bird feeding happily. “It’s really fast huh.”

“Yeah. They’re designed that way.” Arthur said. “In the wild you need to be quick.”

Merlin nodded. “I see…”

After walking around and admiring the trees, the temperature turned colder. 

Arthur felt the wind go right through him and he pulled his coat tighter around him. “Come on, we should go back soon.”

Merlin stood and smiled before following Arthur back home. 

Arthur put his coat back on the hanger and Merlin walked up to Gwaine’s door and knocked. “Gwaine?”

There wasn’t a response. 

Merlin turned to Arthur who walked up to him, giving him a confused look. 

“He hasn’t spoken to us since we left for the walk.” Merlin stated as Arthur turned to the door, his hand resting on Merlin’s shoulder and knocked in it. 

“Come on, mate. Wake up.” Arthur called and looked back at Merlin and spoke to him with a softer voice. “He likes to take naps.”

There was no noise, no response at all.

Arthur tried the door but it was locked. 

Merlin watched Arthur quietly as the man’s brows furrowed. 

“It’s not like him to lock doors.” Arthur murmured to himself. “Come, there’s a window.”

They walked to the kitchen and out the backdoor before going to Gwaine’s window to find it smashed in with glass on the floor and Arthur peered in to find that it was dark inside. 

Merlin frowned, feeling a deep concern for the man in his belly and looked at Arthur who seemed spooked and pulled Merlin closer. 

“Ok, you need to listen to me. I think someone just broke in. I need you to get to the phone in the kitchen and dial the police ok? Tell them our address and that we have just had a break in somehow and our friend that was in the room has not responded to us.” Arthur instructed him quietly.

Merlin nodded and quickly went to the kitchen to see a man standing at the entrance to it by the hallway, wearing all black; he was holding a big knife in his hand.

Merlin gulped, stopping and stared at the still figure that seemed to be watching him too under the mask.

Merlin blinked, his lips sealed and kept his eyes on the intruder.

Slowly the person’s hand moved and the knife turned sideways before pressing against the figure’s ‘lips’. Almost asking him to be quiet.

Merlin frowned, confused. He never felt this scared before. 

He heard Arthur walking farther away.

The figure moved the knife back down and moved past the kitchen and Merlin gulped and went forwards and heard movement before Merlin rushed to see the figure, closer now, crouched over a large bag, Gwaine’s one.

Merlin frowned and heard a noise and turned around to see Arthur standing in the hallway, looking worried and angry and shook his head at Merlin slowly, motioning for him to go into the kitchen. 

Merlin frowned and looked back to see the intruder standing and lifted the bag before walking towards the door. 

Suddenly there was a creak and the stranger turned to see Merlin watching him, Arthur’s hand on Merlin’s as he tried tugging him away.

The bag dropped to the floor and the stranger took out their knife and darted towards them. 

As the figure got close, Merlin noticed the sheer muscles under the tight fabric. Their breathing was deep and harsh now. He had a strong build. 

Merlin shifted so he was blocking Arthur and suddenly felt himself being shoved down.

The figure made a motion with his knife and Arthur managed to dodge in time before taking a chance and kicked the man’s wrist with force.

The figure cried out and let go of his knife and clutched this wrist before backing off and Arthur stepped onto the knife and moved it to the back of him, it skidded across the hallway and hit a wall, stopping.

Merlin lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around the man’s legs that sent him crashing down. 

Arthur kept him down, manhandling him as Merlin called the police.   
They arrived two minutes later and arrested the man and found Gwaine in his room, passed out with a nasty bruise on his forehead. 

Gwaine was treated for his concussion and was discharged a day later and Merlin helped him onto the bed. 

“Thanks…” Gwaine mumbled, sleepy and Arthur sighed. 

“I’m sorry about what happened, mate…” Arthur said, frowning sadly.

“No matter…it’s no one’s fault really. It was just a robber trying his luck. Could have happened to anyone.” Gwaine responded as Merlin took off the man’s shoes and socks and pulled the covers over him.

Merlin looked at him quietly, pouting slightly. 

Gwaine smiled and patted his hand. “It’s ok, buddy. I’ll be fine.”

“We will sleep on the same level for a few days just to be safe.” Arthur said.

“If that makes you sleep better at night, sure.” Gwaine said.

Merlin stood and looked at Arthur.

“We should let him rest.” Arthur said and nodded at Gwaine. “We will leave you for a bit. Catch up on some sleep. If you ever get hungry just give us a shout. Merlin will bring you some water.”

Merlin rushed to the kitchen and poured Gwaine fresh, cold water and placed it on the table next to the bed before switching off the lights and closed the door. 

“Glad we got the window fixed on the day.” Arthur murmured. 

Merlin handed Arthur his tea and they sat down at the kitchen table, quiet. 

“Will Gwaine be ok?” Merlin asked through the silence. 

Arthur took a sip of the tea and put it down, nodding. “Of course. He just needs more time to heal with different things. If he rests now and takes it easy for a while, he will recover quicker and will be stronger when he recovers. Knowing that bugger, he’ll rest till the cows come home.” 

“When will they come home?” Merlin asked.

Arthur chuckled. “It’s a saying. It means he could sleep forever if he wants to.” 

“So the cows don’t come home?” Merlin asked. 

“There aren’t any cows.” Arthur states. “It’s just a saying is all.”

Merlin frowned, confused. “But.”

Arthur sighed and smiled. “Sometimes we say things to make the situation lighter, or we say something but in a different way. Like a little game in a way…so when I say ‘till the cows come home’ it means that it’ll be a long, long time.”

Merlin nodded. “I see…”

“Don’t worry, Merlin. Gwaine has traveled the world and has come into contact with many bad things and has always come out ok. He isn’t a careful person either so bad stuff happens to him a bit more often than normal.” Arthur said. “Gwaine is a strong man. This is nothing…he just needs rest and food and a peaceful environment for him to get better in. He’ll be up and about in no time.” Arthur said and took another sip of his tea.

Merlin smiled happily. “Thank you, Arthur…it mean’s a lot.”

Arthur smiled happily.


End file.
